A Fazbear Christmas!
by Bonnie 849
Summary: It's Christmas time with Freddy and the gang! Bonnie and Chica are having a child, Freddy is teasing Foxy, and The Funtime animatronics are added to the party! But what happens if things don't go right? Find out when you dive through many chapters and some still to come, and find out about what happens to the Fazbears!
1. Chapter 1

"Well, I'd say that today is a lovely day honey!" Chica, who was filled with excitement, and waiting for 9 and a half months, jumped eagerly in Bonnie's Chevy 2015 Silverado. "I know sweetheart, we have been waiting for so long, and today is the day!" Bonnie opened his side of the trucks door and got into the driving seat. "Ya' know Bon, I wonder if she on time..." Chica said grabbing Bonnie's hand as Bonnie started the car. "It's okay Chica, she is, actually, babe do you have a name for her yet?" Bonnie looked at Chica grasping her hand and then squeezed it. "Yes, I would want you to know if this is a good name." Chica said obviously nervous. "Well, I want to hear it Chica." Bonnie said happily and they backed out of the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chica sighed, "Ugh, okay the name is...

-10 minutes later after Bonnie and Chica left-

"Alright Foxy! You have the tree with you?" Freddy yelled out to the struggling fox who was clearly having trouble. "N-No! Freddy this thing is REALLY heavy! Can you help me for christ's sake?" The panting fox replied to the brown bear. "I thought you said you could handle this task Foxy the wimpy pirate." Freddy said with a hint of teasing on Foxy. "Oh, now that's not nice Freddy..." The brown furry turned around and saw a newer version of Chica crossed-armed behind him. "Oh, um, hi babe, I did not know you where there. How long where you there for?" Freddy said scratching the back of his head blushing wildly. "Well, lets see here, OH! About 3 minutes hun." Toy chica said chuckling. She then looked over to her left. "Does Foxy need help again or is he trying to impress Mangle?" Freddy, turning around saw Foxy moving inch by inch towards his destination. He then whispered to his girlfriend. "I think it's both." Freddy and Toy chica then laughed and Foxy turned around. "HEY? WHATS THE BIG IDEA? LAUGHING AT A PIRATE CAPTIN'?" Foxy angrily growled at the couple. "Oh, its nothing Foxy, just keep working them gluts!" Toy chica said laughing even harder than before. This made Foxy mad. But, Foxy knew he would be in HUGE trouble if he yelled or hit Toy chica. So, the tired fox just rolled his eyes and continued to pull the tree to his destination. "That was a laugh to enjoy." Toy chica giggled to herself inside the pizzeria. "What was worth a laugh?" Toy chica, still not used to the company of the new companions jumped. "Oh, ugh, just Foxy pulling the tree to the pizzeria." Toy chica said as sweat dripped down her head to her neck. "Okay? Then why are you so nervous?" The voice said calmingly but at the same time curious. "You just scared me Funtime Foxy. That's all." Toy chica said sighing. She then heard the door slam open and the two females jerked their head towards the left of their bodies. "Well, well, Foxy you somehow managed to haul the tree to the entrance in such short time?" Toy chica started giggling once again. "I got the help of Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Funtime Freddy. " The fox sighed and then asked for a water. "I'll go fetch one for you Foxy!" The Funtime fox said skipping down the hallway and then disappeared in the kitchen. "Say, Toy Chica, how long will it be until Bonnie and Chica come back?" The curious fox scratched the back of his head. "Soon, hopefully..." Toy Chica sighed. "...And I wish her luck."

-Back with Bonnie & Chica-

The two were waiting for what seemed to be a really looooonnnng time. Then the _doctor_ opened the door and called Chica's name. "Chica Fazbear I can come see you now, and Bonnie can come to." The two got up out of their chairs, holding each others hands, and walked with the doctor, Ms. Coleshow, into her "Office" Chica moaned in pain when she made her to table. So, Bonnie helped her up and laid her down. Ms. Coleshow put her hand on Chica's abdomen and then repeated the process two more times on the left side and the right side of the abdomen. "Well, you definitely timed this just right, her contractions are tightening more and more, it won't be long before she gives birth to your child." Ms. Coleshow took her hand off of the contracting abdomen and looked at Bonnie whose eyes gleamed with excitement. "Wow, her birthday will be December 23rd, two days before Christmas!" Bonnie smiled and looked at his wife. She was is a lot of pain and he thought it would be soon. *We should be back in time for Christmas day. it's only 08:23 in the morning* Bonnie thought to himself. Just then Chica felt uncomfortable, she was breathing heavier, and Bonnie noticed that it was happening really soon. REALLY SOON.

 **Well, there is part one! I know its really short but I promise to make chapter two way longer than this. After I get more ideas that isn't just Chica giving birth to her daughter! XD Poor Foxy always trying to impress Mangle! Hope you enjoyed this part! BONNIE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2- A new Life

There was celebrating at Freddy's later that day. Everyone was jolly and having a great time. Everyone except for Freddy that is. "Ugh, look Mangle I know its hard to lose your, um, other head but try to enjoy your time here. Have a fun-time! No pun intended." Freddy was trying to explain to the not-so-happy fox that everything was okay and nothing needed to be done. "Besides Mangle, I have more pressing matters at the moment." Freddy then turned his back on Mangle and left to one of the bosses offices. "Wait! Freddy!" Mangle shouted at the brown furry who shut the door on her. Then the music stopped and everyone looked in Mangle direction. "Um, hi everyone!" Mangle said nervously while trying to act like nothing happened. No one fell for it.

Meanwhile, Freddy was dialing the number of Bonnie on an old-fashioned telephone. "C'mon Bon pick up the damn phone." Freddy mumbled while tapping his foot impatiently. "Hello?" Freddy was not as stressed as before when he heard the voice on the other side of the phone. "Thank gods Bonnie! You finally decide to answer the phone?" Freddy said with ignorance. "Well, Fred it's not my fault that Chica is in labor right now." Bonnie who didn't want to speak with one of his bosses at the moment said angrily. 'Well, Bon." Freddy said chuckling, "It sort of is." Freddy then smirked hoping Bonnie would get the joke. "How so?" Bonnie was now confused at the Bear. Freddy face-palmed himself and then sighed. "Bon, your the father, are you not?" "Well, yeah? Why wouldn't I be? It for sure ain't Foxy." Bonnie said in a stern voice. Freddy then chuckled once again. "What were you and Chica doing when I walked in by accident?" There was a long pause then Bonnie finally got the joke. "Oh, I know how it can be my fault, I impregnated her!" "Yes, Bonnie, anyway, do you know what time you will be getting home? It's the 23rd and Fun time Freddy is worried he won't see you Christmas." Freddy got to the more serious matter. "Yeah, around tomorrow night or early in the morning of the 25th. Just in time!" Bonnie replied to his concerned boss. Freddy then heard a voice on the phone that sounded like Chica. "Look Freddy, I- I need to go. I will talk with you in about 3 or 4 hours. Okay?" Bonnie said quietly. "Yeah, sure Bonnie." The call ended.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Bonnie, jogging, went back into the room where Chica was. Ms. Coleshow **I love that name. XD** was helping Chica with a few other members of the facility. The expressions on Chica's face indicated that she was in a lot of pain. Bonnie didn't like seeing his wife in so much pain. He wished she decided on a C-section or an epidural. But, no Chica thought she could handle Natural Childbirth. Bonnie didn't stop her at all because it was her choice. But, Chica clearly made the wrong choice. Chica then looked over to her left and saw Bonnie. "Oh, hi B- hell- Bonnie." Chica said panting. "Does it hurt that much Chica?" Bonnie said making his way to the table and sat down once again grabbing her hand she then squeezed it. "Fuck yeah it hurts!" Chica said raising her voice not because of anger, but because of pain. "Well, I am here for you honey." Bonnie said in a bit of pain because Chica was squeezing his hand a tad bit to hard. One of then members spoke, "Just a few more pushes and the head of your baby will be out. We then can help you from there." Chica uncomfortably moaned as she gathered her strength for another push. "I am so sorry you have to go through with this." Bonnie said while cringing for not reason at all. Chica let out a breath and told her husband. "It's not your fault Bonnie, I wanted this, WE wanted this." The member spoke once again, this time something different was said. "One more Chica, one more!" Chica then let out one more push. She felt the head of the child and she screamed.

Back at the pizzeria, Goldy was down in the basement. Talking. "Well, you can't do anything about it bud." Goldy was sad that he had to see his friend like this. "You see, _Fredbear,_ I will do something about it. I get stronger with power and force." A laugh was then heard and Goldy's ears came down. "I am so sorry I have to do this to you." Goldy clicked the pad and then he let out a controlled shock to the prisoner. The laugh turned into a scream and then the mysterious furry became knocked out. "I am sorry, I really am. It's not my fault that I bit the child. It's not I swear." Goldy then left and went upstairs. Mangle was seen crying eating ice-cream at the one of many tables. Goldy walked over to her and tried to comfort her. Foxy was already trying to do that. "Is that head still bothering you Mingle?" Goldy cocked his head at the thought. "Mmm-hmm" Muffled sobs came from the fox as she ate ice-cream. "Thy young lass is really fed up over thy thought Goldy." Foxy's ears perked down and his voice went low. "I feel bad for you Mingle" Goldy said to the sobbing fox. "I feel your pain, I lost my entire body." Goldy and Foxy both put a hand on the Mangled fox's "arms". The three then sobbed together and ate Mangle ice-cream.

Back at the hospital, Chica's screaming and pain had stopped as she was holding their new baby girl. "So, are you sure you want to name her _Bonnica_?" Ms. Coleshow said to the couple. "Yes" came out of both of their mouths at the same time. "Okay, let me go make your certificate if you don't mind." Ms. Coleshow then left the room to go make the birth certificate. As soon as she left, Bonnie spoke to Chica, who was feeding their child  naturally. "So, babe what day do you feel like leaving?" Chica turned towards her sweetheart and replied. "Hopefully tomorrow night." Chica then kissed Bonnie. Ms. Coleshow entered the room with the certificate.

 **As promised, I made this chapter a bit longer than the last one! I hope you don't feel as awkward as I do with the whole, 'Chica giving birth" thing. It was kinda weird making that one part. Also, I noticed I like to say "Said' after almost every dialogue statement. I am trying to space out my Vocab co I don't just say "said" there isn't as many "saids" in this chapter though. The last chapter had a lot of "saids" in it. Hope you enjoyed the story! BONNIE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3- The evil Arose!

"Mangle, it will be okay. That head means nothing." Goldy burped quietly as he gulped down the last of the ice cream Mangle had. "Thanks, I guess Goldy and Foxy. But, I have a question..." Mangle cocked her head while asking. "Well, what is it lass?" "Isn't it weird that every time Chica and Bonnie are off doing who-knows-what, that this place turns into a shithole?" Mangle asked the Fox and Bear. "Well, Mangle." Goldy stated. "That's because Chica is a better leader than Freddy is. And Freddy is afraid he will get into trouble if he does something bad when Chica is around." Mangle nodded and then sighed, "They should be coming home when?" Goldy's ears perked up right away. "From what Freddy says, hopefully tomorrow or on Christmas day." "Well, that's nice to hear."

-Yeah, nice to hear, too bad two of you won't be alive to tell it-

"Who said that?" Foxy jerked up and got out of the chair.

-Who? Me? Haha, Well, I am a voice in your head. Foxy.-

"H- How could such a thing be possible?" Goldy was the second to get up.

-And by voice, I mean **_Phantom_** **-**

 **"** PHANTOM?" The three furries/robots **I honestly don't care** shrieked out.

-Yes, but you see, I am not after you unless you get in my way. Now, if you don't mind I have two murderers I need to kill-

"Wait? Murderers?" Mangle said confused.

The voice disappeared and the three were left alone, wondering what just happened.

-1 1/2 days later-

The front door creaked open slightly, like something you would see out of a horror movie. It was dark, too dark to see anything. Funtime Freddy's hairs on his back stood straight up as he watched the door move as he laid on the couch. Shivering in fear. By now, everyone knew of Mangle's, Goldy's, and Foxy's voice in their heads. And everyone was paranoid of it. He didn't move one muscle and then he almost stopped breathing as he saw a faint figure go through the door. He tightly closed his eyes and weeped silently. Hoping he wouldn't die. The figure moved past him as he felt a gust of wind go past him as well. He tightened his eyes tighter as he felt a presence right above him. He shivered, shaked, and cried as he felt the presence get closer. The figure touched his shoulder and he screamed. The figure jumped and it grabbed his mouth. "Shhh, it's just me. Bonnie." Funtime Freddy opened his eyes and blushed with embarrassment as he saw the figures rabbit ears. "Sorry Bon, I thought you were someone else." Bonnie frowned " Excuse me? Why are you all of a sudden paranoid over me?" "No, Bonnie it's not that. I was afraid an old friend was going to kill me." Funtime Freddy wiped his eyes. "Um, Ok? But, be happy, we bought everyone presents!" Bonnie smiled "We didn't want to leave everyone out." Funtime Freddy laughed. "Whats the name of the child?" "We will tell you in the morning."

"Do- You- UnDerStanD Me? FrEdBeaR?" "I wIlL GeT Out oF tHis StupId CaGe! Trust me. AnD when I do old friend...

YOU AND YOUR 'FAMILY' WILL BE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

 **Chapter 3 is finally up! Sorry if I couldn't do it sooner. I got caught up in my middle school work! XD But, I will try to be more frequent with these chapters and stay tuned if you want to see who the voice in Mangle's, Golden Freddy's, and Foxy's head REALLY is! Sorry if this chapter is really short, I ran out of ideas. BONNIE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4-Springlock

Golden Freddy was desperate. His emotions about this threat were a mix of paranoia, anger, and anxiety. He grunted to himself, trying to figure out a way to fix the problem before it got worse.

"What is one way, a passive way, to neutralize the threat?" Goldy muttered in a ghostly, questioned voice. "The only way I can think of is to talk and reason with him, I can't find another way." He slammed his paws in his face. Beginning to cry.

" **Well, You could ask around you know. Maybe, bring back the good ole' days?** " It was that voice again. The mysterious voice that was making him go insane. But, the voice did seem to make sense. "So, if I were to bring back the _Good ole days_ , What will I need to do?" He asked seemingly no body.

" **Fredbear, all you need to do is find a weapon. Not just any weapon as in, per say a Kitchen knife or rope. I'm talking about a ritual weapon. Found deep inside the basment. It's where I was executed."** The voice's offer sounded grotesque. But, also pleasing at the same time. Goldy looked down back at his desk, the looked behind him.

He saw him. More like an _it_ now. Startled, he jumped out of his seat and stared. "E-" **"Shh... Don't speak of my name."** The phantom calmly asked. "Right, well, where in the basement can I find this weapon? Who needs to die?" Goldy struggled to say. But, he managed. Still in shock of his former friend's ghostly figure. " **All you need are the blood and internal organs of _A bear, A fox, A chicken, and A Rabbit. And one more of your choice..."_** The figure grinned. Goldy knew who needed to die, And he yearned for the old days to come back. Before Freddy's. Back at Fredbear's, before anything went wrong.

"I'll do it. But, only if my brother stays neutral during the sacrifices." The figure nodded. Giving a sign, he vanished in thick smoke. Dropping an animatronic eyeball.

Goldy picked it up. But, a sudden flashback hit him. Making him unconscious. As he dropped to tge floor with a thud.

 _Fredbear's Family Diner, 1972_

"Haha, Nice one Fred. That show was purely a hit!" A yellow rabbit gently hit his brother's arm as the two walked down the hallway of the diner. "Yeah, well you did a good job with that banjo, Bud." Fredbear mockingly said back with a chuckle.

The two made a left turn torwards the bosses office. Knocking on the door light enough to where the man inside could hear. "Come in!" The man shouted. SpringBonnie opened the door and Signaled his brother that he could go first. Fredbear entered, SpringBonnie Trailing behind, Closing the door with a click. "That boys, was an amazing performance!" The man clapped his hands. The two boys blushed with embarrassment.

"Thanks sir." Fredbear said shyly. Stuttering after awhile of nervousness. The man just smiled and looked at SpringBonnie. "You, I need to see you later. _Important Business._ " Tilting his head, SpringBonnie nodded his head and gulped. "Where do we meet?" "Backstage, I need you for something." The man smirked. A purple flair in his eyes for a moment. Neither of the brothers saw it. But, it was suspicious.

After what seemed like hours of talk. The brothers and the man, departed for the hallway. Fredbear, spliting up with SpringBonnie and his boss. Giving glances back at the two. Whom made way for the backstage.

"Mr. Afton, may I ask why I am of need in your assistance?" SpringBonnie asked with a cocked head. He laughed. Only replying with the single phrase.

" _ **I need your body SpringBonnie. Become a Springlock, and hid me as I carry out my sins. Lord knows what I'm about to do. But, Satan as my witness. Let my duties carry out as I cleanse the world of 5 pesky brats."**_


End file.
